


Mystery First Age Elves

by havisham



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Crack Treated Seriously, Fanart, Inspired by Photography, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck between the pages of an ancient anatomy book, Glorfindel is surprised to find images that are, perhaps, not intended to teach so much as to titillate. Naturally, he brings them to Elrond for his expert opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery First Age Elves

**Author's Note:**

> For Back to Middle-earth Month 2015. The prompt by Himring -- [Rivendell](http://b2mem.livejournal.com/282988.html?thread=4177004#t4177004) \- Someone opens the pages of a book and something falls out - himring.

  


"That's quite nice, I think," Glorfindel said. He tactfully did not mention that of course he recognized who these people were -- or supposed to be, anyway. Elrond gave him a wry look. Perhaps Glorfindel's tact was was not as sharp as he thought.

  


"But this must be Maedhros, surely? Pity about the inkstain. It looks almost deliberate." 

"Don't touch it! It's very ancient. And besides, Maedhros' legs were not that short." 

"I wasn't rehoused yesterday, Elrond, I know how ancient it is. And it's foreshortened, here. Whoever did this wasn't very good..." 

Eventually, they agreed that the drawings ought be preserved, to teach future generations something or other.


End file.
